


Part

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 16 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "part."
What's your favorite part?





	

“Hey Kurt?”

Kurt answered with a sound signifying a ‘go on,’ at least that’s how Blaine interpreted it.

“What’s your favourite part?,” he asked then.

“Of what?”

“Me.”

Kurt sat up and lay his book onto the coffee table face down to properly look at Blaine. “All of it. Why are you asking?”

Blaine just shrugged and looked down a little. “But just one. You can’t like it all the same. There’s ought to be a part of me you like more than the others and parts you like less.”

Kurt could feel that Blaine tried to sound light and maybe funny, but he could hear and see the self doubt below that; that maybe he wasn’t good enough, that he’d gained weight and was unattractive. Kurt was glad Blaine tried to find a way to see something in himself that was worth loving, but he also knew that if he’d pointed out one part of Blaine’s body as his favorite he’d read that as him disliking every other part. His self doubt, sometimes even self hate, and depression often made Blaine feel like this; like he wasn’t worth being loved. So Kurt tried reassuring him, and showing him that he was in fact loved, and very much worth that,  as much as he could.

“What if I do, though? Love it all, I mean. Because I do. Every single millimeter of your body. Even your feet and toes, and you know how much I dislike other people’s feet, all the way up those gorgeous muscled legs and tights. And, god, don’t get me started on your cock or ass, I could write 10 novels about them and still have more to write. Your cute li’l tummy and your chest, your nipples and have you seen your back, I didn’t even know someone’s back could be appealing, but yours is. Your wonderful, wonderful boxer arms and your strong virtuoso hands. What would I do if I couldn’t hear you play a lovely melody with those hands of yours? Your strong neck, that’s just perfect to mark up so everybody knows you’re taken. And finally your face. Your lips are maybe gods greatest gift to mankind, but than again so are your eyelashes; I know at least 8 people who would kill to have your eyelashes. Your eyes could probably bring steel to melt. Your nose is just as perfect as your ears and finally, finally these wonderful curls on your head. They’re all perfect, I love every part of you, but if i  _ really _ have to choose it’s your brain. I don’t care what you look like, not really, or what you can or cannot do, as long as it’s you. And your brain is just that, it’s you, every characteristic you have, all your moods, your memories and your love.”


End file.
